


Of black dresses and crimson armors

by ERJasandrea13



Category: Encantadia
Genre: Collection of stories, English mostly tho, F/M, Napilitan lang po ako charot, One-Shots, Smut, multi-chapters, taglish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJasandrea13/pseuds/ERJasandrea13
Summary: A collection of stories about Lila Sari & Amarro. Smut, one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, angst, fluff and whatnot.





	1. Bar AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team LilaMarro & DiaFred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+LilaMarro+%26+DiaFred).



> Dedicated nga po pala ito sa mga panget kong kaibigan na gusto ng fanfics ng LilaMarro. I was held at gunpoint, kidding. Avisala to Team LilaMarro & DiaFred of Twitter! I hope you'll like it, guys!

  
_—Bar AU_

The neon sign was the first thing you would notice in the club as it's pretty massive and colorful. The second was the grand collection of liquor on the shelves of the bar. And the third, if you were the guy who entered the club wearing a white collared shirt and black pants clutching a crimson suit jacket, was the absolutely gorgeous woman sitting on the bar helping herself with a glass of what seems like wine.

As the crowd got bigger, the confidence of the man did, too, as he noticed no one was approaching the lady. Taking a deep breath, the man walked towards the bar and approached the woman.

"Can I accompany you for the night?"

He inwardly smacked himself because he could _taste_ the nervousness when he spoke. He was sure the lady would reject him, but to his surprise, she smiled a little and nod.

He tried to calm his racing heart as he sat next to her, "So, what got a rather gorgeous lady like you alone for the night, I presumed?"

The woman smiled, his heart clenched because it was fucking pretty.

"Well, nice to know that napansin mo?" She laughed a little, "Anyways, I think it's because na-iintimidate sila sa akin. You're the first to approach me, you know?"

"No way." He was really surprised. "You're too pretty na ako yung unang tao na lumapit!"

Immediately, his cheeks flamed. Fuck! He shouldn't have said that. He averted his eyes as he cleared his throat. But he then heard the most marvelous sound, she laughed. Her warm hand caressed his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Aw, that's really thoughtful and sweet." She smiled again, "I'm Lila Sari. You?"

He replied, "Amarro."

"Amarro, huh? Well what about you, what got you alone for the night?" She winked at him.

"Just got back from work, finally got fired and so nandito ako sa club." He gestured for a drink, "What about you?"

"Finally got out of an arranged relationship. We were supposed to marry this summer, tapos I finally got the guts to break up with him. Ayun, celebrating in this club."

Amarro smiled, "I'm happy for you. Here, my treat."

He ordered two slices of lemon cake, they both settled for a conversation from their life. Time passed by, and they were both enjoying each other's company.

"So yung bitch of a boss mo, accidentally finired ka?" Lila Sari threw her head back and laughed, "Her lost! Nawalan siya ng napakabait at efficient na employee."

Amarro chuckled, "Napakabait at efficient na employee? Wow, parang kilalang-kilala mo na ako agad ah, Lila Sari."

Lila Sari winked at him, "Come on, I'm getting bored here. Let's dance?"

And dance they did.

 

* * *

 

  
Her hips were swaying along the music, his rough hands on her waist and their eyes darkened with their growing lust. The alcohol on their system only made their confidence grew as their lips touched and their bodies closed to each other.

"Let's take this somewhere private, shall we?" She whispered on his neck and he bit her ear and they took off.

The door quietly closed as Amarro kicked it along with his shoes. Trails of clothes were left in their wake as they both groaned under each other's touches. A small moan left Lila Sari's lips as Amarro bit a certain spot on her neck.

"You look really uncomfortable in that pants, take it off."

She commanded like she was superior throughout, yet he obeyed her like she's his queen. Amarro's eyes darkened as Lila Sari took off her black dress, his eyes stuck on her voluptuous figure until she commanded for him to take her bra off. He groaned as he did, feeling his underpants tighter.

Lila Sari smirked at her effect and then straddled her prey. She loved that effect on him. She took off her tie and shake her head as her hair cascaded down on her breasts. She heard a groan underneath her and she flashed him with an evil smirk as she felt the hard bulge moving on her thighs.

She showed him her lust-filled eyes and inwardly felt even more confident when his eyes widened. She then knelt and lowered his underpants down, watching in delight as his hard member stood in its nine inches glory. And it wasn't even fully erected yet, her heart raced with excitement.

"Lila Sari.."

His groan did it. Lila Sari took him all in her warm mouth, savoring the salty taste of his dick. Amarro let out a deep breath as he felt himself being sucked by the lovely woman kneeling underneath him. His hands clenched on the bed sheet as his hips thrusted on their own on her mouth.

Lila Sari licked the hard thing inside her mouth. Her head bobbed quickly as she sucked him with all her might, grasping his balls and massaging it. The pre-cum was leaking from its head and she tried to swallow it.

"F-Fuck!"

Her eyes widened as he came over her mouth. Lila Sari continued bobbing her head up and down though, tears streamed from her eyes as her oxygen was cut short with him cumming. She tried to swallow every drop and panted as he took his dick off her mouth. Damn, it was an unexpected orgasm and her heart was racing over it.

Amarro couldn't help but felt himself turned hard again as he saw Lila Sari's shocked expression. He smirked as she didn't noticed him pulling her with him on the bed.

Lila Sari blinked in surprise as she felt sudden chillness on her southern area. She threw her head back with a loud moan as she felt something licking her womanhood, "A-Amarro!"

He smirked against her dripping pussy and let his tongue did its magic on her. He bit gently on her clitoris, then his tongue lapped on her vaginal walls. His sounds muffled against her, her legs around his head almost as if not letting him breathe. Her hand on his hair, urging him to eat her out harder.

Amarro pulled away with difficulty, blowing a kiss on her engorged clit.

"Amarro..." He nearly went back and worshipped her womanhood again with that pleading voice, but he thought to do something better.

"C'mere baby." He whispered and held her legs up, and quickly entered her with a single thrust. She cried out in pleasure, clawed at his back when he captured her lips with a kiss, tasting herself.

Lila Sari shut her eyes closed as she felt her walls being penetrated by Amarro's fully erected dick, about eleven inches or so now. She could only focus on the pleasure they both feel as they both moan against each other's skin.

His hand grasping her lovely ass as he penetrate her absolutely tight pussy. It felt heaven, he had never felt an amazing cunt like this from his past lovers. He pressed his mouth against him, letting her taste her juices again. It was fucking intoxicating.

Then they came. They came, crashing to each other. Crashing down like cars into each other in a very busy street, bumper to bumper, their metal parts flying towards directions as the impact settled in. Shards of mirror bouncing here and there, like snow falling from the sky. The smoke forming from the disaster, slowly filling the sky with its dark hue- and then the fire ignited. The fire entered with a bang, immediately consuming all things around and destroying everything on its path, with the flame rising over, as if it's unstoppable.

Lila Sari and Amarro both panted as they came down from their high. Amarro peeled himself away from his lover and settled next to her, still panting. It was incredible, they both thought to say. But settled for a smile between their shared kiss.

 

And thus, their love began. Strange thing, and uncommon, as if it was like the fire from the cars- but in this, the fire never burnt out.

Sleep took them in its embrace, with Lila Sari's head tucked beneath Amarro's chin, his arms around her frame and their hearts beating simultaneously.

 

Bitch of a boss and arranged marriages both forgotten.


	2. Pictorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Hehe, sorry to disappoint.

  
_—Pictorial_

 

  
"Ano ba, dun na lang sa studio mo para mas makatipid!"

Amarro sighed and looked at his girlfriend, "I told you, sira yung para sa lightings ko. Besides, you're filthy rich, anak ka pa ba naman ni Ms. Avria, hays."

"You're filthy rich too, babe."

Lila Sari kissed his cheek and buttoned his shirt, "I prefer you on photographing me. You know na photographers makes me uncomfortable, that's why ma hired you as my personal photographer, diba?"

It was true. Since she's uncomfortable with photographers and paparazzi's, it didn't help that Lila Sari's family is one of the most prominent and powerful company in the country, hence the media is hot on their trail. So her mother, Avria, hired the family's closest (and most successful, she might add) photographer, Amarro. They hit it off, fell in love and yada-yada. Thankfully, Avria was supportive for her daughter.

Amarro sighed, "And again, e correi, sira nga ang sa lighting ko. Sayang naman kung panget yung pang picture mo for the company anniversary diba?"

"Nothing we can't solve." Lila Sari grinned to herself, and Amarro sighed, knowing nothing will stop his girlfriend from whatever she has planned in mind with that grin alone.

 

* * *

 

  
"Really now?"

Amarro couldn't decide whether to give her a deadpan look or laugh. His girlfriend was grinning and looking so adorable, that he gave in and laughed.

"Okay, thanks for shoving the fact that you guys really have connections."

He whistled, looking at the lightings on the room. The tripods, diffusers and deflectors and other accessories. Just where did his girlfriend got these from when he's waiting for a 12 hours delivery of his broken lightings?

"How'd you get these?" He looked through the inventory, "Ah- don't tell me. Borrowed or bought? If it's the latter, god where did you find such store with that light speed of delivery quality?"

"Borrowed them from the company." Lila Sari smiled, "You like them? Hey- siyempre not from the Pinas ang mga ito, even though innovative na bayan natin, iba parin sa US and stuffs."

"Ang colonial mentality ng girlfriend ko.." Amarro shook his head but kissed her cheeks, "Fine, I'll set up while you go dress."

He turned around to pick up some equipments. A few moments later, slim arms wrapped itself around his torso.

"How about we do something even better than that?" Her sultry voice filled his ears.

Amarro chuckled, "Gusto mong patayin ako ng nanay mo? Your dress is worth half the price of item in this room. I don't want to ruin it with our.. _shenanigans_."

He couldn't help but smirk when Lila Sari groaned, "Say that again."

"No way I'll turn you on babe, baka may magawa akong ikagugusto mo."

Lila Sari harrumphed and walked away, leaving her boyfriend to set up the equipments while dressing up.

 

* * *

 

 

"Not too much- yes, yes, that smile. That's it, hold it... There we go."

They took almost three hours shooting pictures and whatnot. Lila Sari was wearing a beautiful elegant white dress, her hair tied up with a crimson ribbon and her hair done in curls.

Amarro watched as his girlfriend smiled elegantly, and couldn't help but smile on his own as well. His hand slowly went up to his chest as if to grasp it, for his heart was beating so fast it will probably break out of his chest.

Lila Sari... her beauty is out of this world. He smiled as she posed for another one, the way she moved, the way she crosses her leg as she waits for his next instruction, the way she huffs when couple of strands fall on her eyes, the way she bites her lips when he gets distracted by her eyes.. every simple thing she does- it's filling him with warmth. The kind of warmth when you look at the love of your life, that started from your chest spreading out in every direction. As if you were a lone painter, pressing your paint-filled brush on the centre of your water-filled canvas, staring as the paint evenly spreads out losing its hue in the midst of spreadings across the water.

He was filled with love.

"I love you.."

She blinked in surprise, but then smiled, "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Two years later, a new photographer was taking photos of Lila Sari- and she's enjoying it. It wasn't Amarro who was behind the camera, and Lila Sari's still uncomfortable of the paparazzi's. She and him hasn't seen each other for a long time now. They weren't girlfriends and boyfriends anymore, they decided to be more matured and take things on their own, and they have to admit it was one of the greatest decision they have made.

The great oak doors opened and the bride walked in, taking the breaths of many people in the room. Flashes of lights erupted, and Lila Sari smiled. Yes, it was true she was only comfortable with Amarro when it comes to photographing (and many things) but it wouldn't be appropriate if the groom would be the one to continuously take photos of their nuptial, right?

Lila Sari and Amarro smiled, they haven't seen each other for a long time since their bachelors' parties. Alright, it may be an exagge for the "long time" part but true love does that to you. They weren't girlfriends and boyfriends anymore, because they decided that they wanted to spend their life together with each other- and it was the greatest decision they have ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and btw, Happy 2nd Anniversary to RaStro Rebels!


	3. Neapolitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my beloved fam who's heartbroken over tha lack of LilaMarro at the finale of Encantadia yesterday, here's a fluff to make you guys feel better.

_—Neapolitan_

 

There are so many things you could say about a connection. Each of every connection is unique. Majority would say the strongest are of soulmates' and true loves', and that's probably where Amarro and Lila Sari's fall in category.

They would know if the other one is in danger. Feels worried, or upset. Tired or happy. Anxious or nervous. It was as if they were.. connected.

And that connection is the reason why Amarro woke up at, he checked the alarm clock, 3:26am. He rubbed his chest, feeling the fading anxiety. He stretched his limbs, then turned to see his wife looking so small, with her knees up to her chest and arms around it.

"Hey."

She turned her head and glanced at him with those big, vulnerable eyes. Amarro sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her head rest on his shoulder.

The stayed like that for minutes, until she let out a small whimper and he brought her body closer to him.

"Anxiety again?"

She nodded. Lila Sari has been diagnosed with GAD since she was 12 years old, it must've helped in developing when she was in boarding school. Nobody understood and it worsens her condition, she was alone, until she met Amarro. He was patient all throughout, always there to support her and comfort her during her attacks.

She panicked when he confessed his love for her, but he understood. It took her two weeks to talk to him again- and that's when he knew how she felt about him. They fell in an unspoken agreement of a relationship. He knew that even though he makes her happy, her disorder won't go away just because of it. And that's why Lila Sari loved him. He was amazing, and even though she's drowning with her insecurities due to her anxiety, he makes her feel like a queen.

"C'mon, I'll draw you a bath."

He stood up, doing what he promised. She followed him shortly, and he was the one who peeled her clothes off and settled her down on the tub. He washed her body, starting with her neck to her arms and legs. He also washed her hair, and then kissed her forehead.

She was silent all throughout. Sometimes her eyes would gloss over but then would change back. He knew she was deep in her thoughts, and he would take care of her while she is trapped by her mind.

"Ten minutes?"

She nodded and he smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead again then left the room. Lila Sari would have these "moments" every once in a while, sometimes even weekly. And Amarro would always draw her a lovely bath to calm her nerves, and then leave her to her own device for ten minutes. He always does this. He knew she needs to be alone sometimes too, to settle the issues with herself.

Amarro grabbed his coat and changed his slippers, he went out then rode his bicycle out.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened with a clang, he saw the cashier watching him with bored eyes until they looked away to continue watching on the small television.

Amarro walked around the store, looking at the different items on sale. He went around the corner for a certain snack where he took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed one. He also took a small carton of milk and a bar of choco wheat for himself.

Their house and the store has a two minute distance between them, so he still has several minutes for himself. He sat at one of the stool after he paid for the items and leaned backwards, staring at the dark, misty sky with little of stars.

>   
> All I needed was the love you gave   
> All I needed for another day   
> And all I ever knew   
> Only you

  
He drank from the carton of milk, Yaz's Only You, if he remembered correctly, was playing. A great song with a great melody, unsurprisingly it reminded him of his wife.

They're married for almost two years now. He took a bite from the bar, and he's still falling hard for her. Who wouldn't? With her impeccable beauty, kind personality and amazing mind, she could get any person she wants. But she's far too down to earth to do that. She's so amazing that Amarro sometimes cannot believe that he's married to a person such as her. She's the fire inside of him. Lila Sari thought she was just a mere puddle of water, but Amarro thought she's a paradise.

He finished his little snacks and stood up, time to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey."

She was perched on the windowsill, he smiled at her, and she returned it.

"How's my lovely Lila Sari?"

"Fine now, even better that you're finally here."

Lila Sari smiled and went beside him on their bed, she saw he has something and peered beneath her lashes, "Neapolitan?"

"Yeah, last time it was Cookies n' Cream."

She snuggled close to him, "Y'know, you're spoiling us so much. Baka naman tumaba ako lalo," she joked.

He chuckled, "Unlikely, love."

He kissed her forehead, taking the spoon he took earlier from their kitchen before entering the room to feed a spoonful of neapolitan to his wife, "Do my darling girl like it?"

Lila Sari smiled and took one of his hand and placed it on her round belly, "She does, darling."

He melted as he felt their daughter kicking, "Never failed to amaze me..."

Lila Sari just snuggled closer to him, "Few months to go, and we'll see our angel na, dad."

Ever since her fifth month, LilaSari's anxiety worsened. She was constantly having anxiety attacks, she was stressed about her pregnancy, and it often leaves her crying in the night. But he's there. Always there for her. He keeps her up. And she, keeps him anchored.

Amarro pressed his lips on her large bump, "I could never get tired of this."

Another kick from her stomach, they shared a kiss and talked to their daughter in soft voices over the tub of Neapolitan.

 


	4. Little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a nice day. Lila Sari was helping herself with a book when she heard a series of knocking. She didn't know what to expect when Amarro came knocking on her door with a.. de-aged Aquil?! Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter felt so rushed and weird huhuhu I'm sorry T^T but with that being said, I hope you like it! Filipino speech all throughout.
> 
>  
> 
> PS- Try to find what Alfred said about Amarro regarding Lila Sari ;)

— _Little one_

 

It has been almost three months since the Great War. Almost three months since the Bathaluman was defeated. Almost three months since Hagorn was defeated. Almost three months since she lost her dearest daughter. Almost three months since the goodness had vanquished evil-likes.

It was such a roller coaster of events. Taking unexpected twist and turns. She thought she was ready to face practically anything now, even to not be surprised of anything anymore, too, but she was wrong.

Lila Sari gaped the moment she opened her door.

"Amarro?!"

The said encantado just smiled weakly as he juggled the child in his arm, "Avisala.."

"Anong- pumasok ka nga dito't mag paliwanag ka!"

She dragged him inside, kicking her door closed. She guided him towards her room, then finally averting her eyes from the child and settled them on a chair in front of a desk.

"Ah- mag titimpla muna ako ng tsaa," she said, sensing his discomfort. He nodded thankfully.

As Lila Sari was preparing tea, the little one looked around. He was confused waking up in a strange place with unfamiliar encantados, but then he felt at peace when he saw his father. Then they went to this place, it looks nice and comfy.

He could remember his ado reminding him to behave properly before they went out, it still confused him as to why so many things looked different but it doesn't matter now that his father is with him.

Amarro sighed gratefully as his friend finally returned and gave him a cup of warm tea, he muttered a thanks to her, which she accepted with a nod.

"Kung mamarapatin mo, pwede mo bang i-kwento kung paano naging isang paslit ulit iyang si Aquil?"

The Lirean soldier sighed, "Hindi rin namin alam kung paano, ngunit nalaman namin na makakabalik na siya sa kaniyang tamang edad kinabukasan rin."

"Ah." She nodded, "Ngunit ang hindi ko lamang malaman.. ay kung bakit ka naririto sa Sapiro't hindi sa Lireo?"

"Iyon ay dahil hindi pamilyar si Aquil sa Lireo, lalo na't hindi siya lumaki roon. Hindi ko rin naman kayang iwanan siya roon sa mga diwata pagka't ako ang ama niya't gusto ko muli siya makasama nang ganito." He sipped on his tea, evidently trying to hide his face behind the glass, "At, kung may makakasama man ako kasama niya ngayon, ikaw ang gugustuhin ko Lila Sari, kung ito'y mamarapatin mo."

Lila Sari felt her face heating up, "S-Syempre naman Amarro.."

She felt her heart beating faster when she saw his face lit up, "Avisala eshma, Lila Sari!"

"Walang anuman Amarro." She smiled, "Ipakilala mo naman ako kay Aquil."

"Ah- Aquil," he mentioned for the child looking around with his arms wrapped around his neck, "ito nga pala ang aking kaibigan, si Lila Sari. Gusto ka niyang makilala."

Lila Sari smiled at the child, "Avisala Aquil, ako si Lila Sari. Masaya akong makilala ka!"

Aquil stared at the pretty lady, then his face broke into a huge grin and shrieked loudly, "Ada!"

Both Lila Sari and Amarro blinked in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquil was running after Banak and Nakba, and the two adults are trailing after them. Gone was the shock from the last ten minutes' declaration, now replaced with awkwardness.

They, more like Lila Sari since Amarro was still a stuttering mess, decided to take Aquil out to play around. The child found himself playmates in the form of two Adamyans, namely Banak and Nakba.

While they were trailing after him, the child suddenly tripped. This caused the two adults to immediately went beside him.

Lila Sari pulled him up, "Aquil, ayos ka lang ba?"

The concerned look on her face was immediately replaced with relief when he nodded, "Ada, nagugutom na po ako."

Hearing this, his father then cleared his throat and knelt beside him, "Ah, anak, Aquil? Sige, kakain tayo agad ngunit may lilinawin lamang ako sa'yo anak," he looked at Lila Sari, "Si.. Lila Sari ay hindi mo-"

But he stopped as Lila Sari grabbed his arm and sent him a sharp look.

"Aquil, mag paalam ka muna kila Banak at Nakba ha?" The child nodded happily and went to his friends.

"Lila Sari, anong ibig sabihin nito?" Amarro asked.

The woman clenched her jaw and looked away, "Kasi.. Naisip ko lamang, hindi naman magiging masama kung iisipin ni Aquil na ako ang kaniyang yna hindi ba?"

"Ngunit hindi ka ang kaniyang yna.." He trailed.

"Alam ko." She nodded, "Ang aking punto ay kahit ngayon lamang ay may makasama siyang magiging yna niya. Hindi ba't nabanggit mo na hindi pamilyar si Aquil sa mga ibang enkantado? Kung ang makakasama niya ay ang kaniyang ama at yna, sigurado akong magiging komportable siya." She turned to Amarro, "At alam ko, Amarro, na gusto mong maging masaya ang iyong anak lalo ngayon na siya'y isang paslit."

Amarro was silent for a few moments, then he looked at her in the eyes and sighed, "Sa bagay, may punto ka." She smiled at that, "Ngunit.. Sigurado ka ba na ayos lang na ikaw ay maging kaniyang-"

Her soft chuckle filled his ears, "Oo naman Amarro, alam mong gusto kong maging masaya ang batang iyon."

His face lit up again, and she would be lying if the way he stared right at her eyes didn't made her heart race. He slowly reached up to her hand and brought it near to his lips.

"Lila Sari.." He started, his voice trailing, "May gusto sana ako sayong sabihin.. Ma-"

What he was going to say to her was interrupted when Aquil came running back to them, "Ado! Ada! Kumain na po tayo!"

Lila Sari turned to the child, pulling her hand away to cup his cheeks and smiled, "Oh sige Aquil, ah, tamang-tama, sa pagkakaalam ko ay mayroong piyesta ngayon sa Adjantao. Pwede tayong maki-kain roon, aba't masasarap mag-luto ang mga enkantado roon."

"Talaga po yna?" Aquil looked up to her with his big, lovely eyes and grinned toothily, "Sige po! Gusto ko po ng inihaw na isda, tapos inihaw na baboy rin po! Ubas, paneya na mayroong mga prutas, katas ng buko, kakaw at kung ano-ano pa!"

Lila Sari laughed, "Oo anak, kahit anong gusto mo. Halika na?"

She turned to Amarro and smiled, holding the child with her hand, and then they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

 

* * *

 

The Sapiryan was right. The Adjantaos cook really well.

Both Amarro and Aquil moaned as they swallowed bits and bits of food after each other. Lila Sari was enjoying the sight, laughing at their adorable faces. She remind them to drink every few moments as it was apparent they were too engrossed into eating that they forgot to drink, too.

"Hay nako kayong dalawa." She shook her head and chuckled to herself, "Dahan-dahan lamang! Mabilaukan kayo, ano ba."

"Eh yna," Aquil said in between munches, "Masasarap po ang pagkain dito eh!"

"Oo nga naman Lila Sari, ito oh tikman mo." Amarro offered what seems like a spoonful of rabbit stew.

She rolled her eyes, "Hay nako, oh sige kayong mag-ama talaga bahala kayo."

The two just laughed at her and continued eating. She smiled to herself, despite her last comment. She saw an Adjantao carrying a big bowl of lamb chops and she took it upon herself to help.

"Naku Prinsesa, huwag na po kami na ang bahala." The Adjantao was quick to reject her offer, but she still decided to help placing the big bowl down at the middle of the table.

"Avisala eshma Prinsesa." The woman blushed lightly to Lila Sari, who just smiled and told her not to worry about it.

"Buti naman hindi kayo nauubusan ng pang-handa, ibig sabihin ba nito'y ayos lamang ang inyong buhay dito?" She inquired, wondering if there was anything to to the Rama. She may be out here having fun but she still remembers her duties as one of the leaders of her kingdom.

"Oo Prinsesa," said the woman, "makakasiguro ka na kung mayroong problema man ay makakarating ito sa inyo."

Lila Sari nodded, "Mabuti naman. Lalo na't napakalakas kumain ng dalawang ito.." She trailed off, smirking a little as she watched the two eating like there's no tomorrow.

The woman chuckled, "Nakakatuwa ang iyong mag-ama Prinsesa, kung mamarapatin mo'y ako'y lilisan muna ho."

Lila Sari froze, "H-Hindi ko sila mag...ama."

But nobody heard her. She tried to calm her fast-beating heart, thinking that it's no big deal and went back to the two. Even though she tried to shrugged it off, is still makes her flustered.

"Lila Sari, ayos ka lamang ba?"

She turned and saw Amarro with a concerned look on his face, "Ah, ayos lamang ako. Kayo, tapos na ba kayong kumain?"

He smiled, "Ako oo, ngunit ang anak natin ay hindi pa."

"Anak natin..?" His chuckle froze in mid-air.

Amarro looked like a deer caught in headlights, "A-Ang ibig kong sabihin ay- nag-kamali lamang ako nang bigkas, a-ayun.."

They both looked flabbergasted, awkwardly turning away from each other with faces flushed.

A good thirty seconds passed by, and Lila Sari suddenly spoke.

"Amarro? Matanong ko lamang.. Ano yung.. y-yung sasabihin mo sana sa akin... kanina?"

Amarro thought he couldn't look any redder, he was wrong. "M-M..Ma..."

Her heart was absolutely racing, her eyes stared into his. "A-Ano..?"

They were suddenly aware of the attention they're getting. Curious eyes staring at them, at their flushed faces and the vibe around them.

"Ano po iyong sasabihin mo kay yna, ama? M.. Ma...?" Even Aquil started to ask him.

He gulped, a small glint of panic in his eyes, Lila Sari, growing concerned, went and grabbed his hand, unconsciously caressing it in a concerned manner, "Amarro...?"

They know each other very well. Even in just a short period of time, they have already bonded and got to know each other. She knew he does not react well to being given much attention, she figured it must've because of his life as a spy before.

"Ma? Ano yung sasabihin niya? Ui, baka aayaing magpakasal ang Prinsesa!" As much as their wondering flattered (and made her face flush even more) her, she knew they're only making things worse for her, ah, friend.

"Sabihin mo na sa kaniya!" "Oo nga, bilis!" "Huwag mo nang paghintayin ang prinsesa!" Their cheerings, she knew, made it worse.

She started, "Ayos lang Amarro mamay-"

"MAHALAGA KA SA AKIN LILA SARI! A-AYUN LAMANG!"

His sudden burst of speech silenced the whole crowd, and after a solid second they left them alone and continued with their own businesses.

Lila Sari didn't know why, but his proclamation made her heart ache. She was.. hurt. His proclamation made her feel special but.. it wasn't enough. It wasn't the thing she wanted to hear. She.. wanted him to confess his feelings for he- no, Lila Sari clenched her jaw, she will not think of anything more. Clearly, it was.. unrequited.

Amarro took deep breaths to calm himself. The attention they got made him sick to the stomach. And speaking of they.. he turned silently to look at Lila Sari. All thoughts suddenly vanished and he felt silent. She looked like a kicked puppy, and her eyes speaks that she thinks she deserved it. His heart clenched.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came when he saw the unshed tears on her eyes, which she immediately blinked away and plastered a sweet smile for them as Aquil said he wanted to go _home_ now.

They silently disappeared in a plume of smoke, with both of their hearts aching.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh sige, matulog ka na anak. Gusto mo bang kantahan kita?"

Aquil nodded tiredly, the events of the day worn the child, and after a bath drawn by his mother he looked as if he could fall asleep any minute.

He watched as his mother carefully tucked him in, and listened to her warm lovely voice as she sings a lullaby for him. His eyelids slowly closing every now and then. Lila Sari was sitting beside him, caressing his head.

As she finished the lullaby, she leaned and kissed his forehead, closing her eyes for a moment as a wave of emotions hit her in the chest. She has never done this to her daughter, her own daughter. A stray tear escaped and landed on his cheeks.

Amarro watches silently by the doorway. He knew what she was thinking, and he knew how much she misses Deshna. His heart clenched as he saw her releasing a shaky breath. Whenever she feels hurt, he feels hurt also. A sad look went iver his face as he watches her started crying over the little one.

  
"Lila Sari.." He squeezed her shoulder, offering comfort with his arm around her.

"Hindi ko man siya anak, ngunit napamahal na siya agad sa akin. Bakit ba ang mga anak ko ay iniiwan ako?" Her tear-filled eyes stares right at his, and the moment a tear fell he scooped her right in his arms.

"Huwag ka na malungkot," he whispered at her, "naririto lamang ako. Tahan na, Lila Sari."

They spent minutes in that position, with her shaking on his arm, sobbing as another child will be taken away from her.

Everything fell silent, but then Lila Sari pulled herself away from him- a bit too harsh as Amarro looked to her with puzzlement on his eyes.

"S-Sige Amarro, dito na kayo magpalipas ng gabi," she said, her voice cracking a little, "Magkita na lamang tayo bukas."

If only she didn't pointedly avoided looking at him and her body language didn't say that's there's something wrong, Amarro wouldn't run after her as she quickly went out. Something was definitely wrong, and he couldn't help but to feel like it's something more than her heartbreak over the child.

Quickly, he searched through the hallway for any sign of her. She was quick, he has to give it to her. A flash of black fabric caught his eyes, and he ran after it. As he turned towards the corner, he saw Lila Sari immediately exiting the palace. He huffed and ran faster.

He didn't knew whether she knew he was running after her, but all he knew was he need to comfort her. It sends an awful tingling sensation on his chest as he thinks of Lila Sari hurting and feeling the need to be alone. He knew her. When she's hurting, she would want to be alone and dwell on the feeling. She would only get hurt and hurt by doing that. He doesn't want her to be alone, he knew she already spent an ample amount of being alone and separated from the world back when she was imprisoned, and he doesn't want her to feel that ever again. He will be with her as she hurt and kiss her tears away for her. That's his purpose. To be with her, and to love her.

"Lila Sari!" He called out, "Tumigil ka na, Lila Sari!"

He knew he surprised her as she jumped when she heard her name, so he took this chance to run faster and braced himself for the impact as he jumped to her and landed on the grassland.

"Hindi ako papayag na lumayo ka pa at masaktan pa Lila Sari." He stared down at her wide eyes, her tear-streaked face only a few inches away from his.

"A-Amarro.. Paano mo ako nahanap?"

"Kilalang-kilala kita, Lila Sari. Alam mo iyan."

He thought she would calm down now, but he was wrong. Instead of doing so, she tried to apparate away.

"Lila Sari! Anong ginagawa mo?!" Amarro asked her in surprise as she struggled to break away from his hold.

"Bitiwan.. mo ako!" She tried hard, but Amarro held her wrists tightly.

"Hindi kita papakawalan hangga't hindi mo sa akin sasabihin kung bakit ka tumakbo papaalis!"

She tried harder, but Amarro was simply stronger than her. "Bitiwan mo sabi ako eh! Ayokong makasama ka!"

Her words caught him off guard, his grip on her loosened, and she took it as an opportunity to break away. He thought she would continue to run away, but he was wrong again. She stand there, with her back facing him, shaking.

"Ayokong makasama ka." She sniffed, "Pagkat tuwing nakakasama kita, naaalala ko na hindi ito magiging panghabang-buhay. Masaya ako Amarro, pero nasasaktan na ako."

Today was full of surprises, and he didn't wished to be entertained anymore. "Ano ang ibig mong sabihin Lila Sari! Hindi kita maintindihan." He was frustrated. What did he do to make her feel this way? He knew he makes a lot of mistakes but he tries his best just for her, so he needs to know what was it that made her fee-

"Mahal kita Amarro." Her voice cracked, "Mahal kita. Ngunit alam kong hindi mo maibabalik ang damdaming ito." She wiped her tears away, "Alam ko naman 'yun eh. Pero kapag nakakasama kita, palagi kong naiisip kung pwede lang, kung pwede lang na mahalin mo rin ako. Masakit umasa, at ayokong sirain ang ating pagkakaibigan dahil dito ngunit gusto ko ito sabihin sa'yo; Mahal kita Amarro."

The grassland was filled with silence, only the occasional sounds of the crickets and her quiet sniffled were heard. He watched as she turned around, facing the ground with her tear-filled eyes.

"Siguro ngayon hindi mo na gugustuhing makasama ako, hindi ba? M-Maiintindihan ko naman. Salamat na rin para sa lahat Amarro. Ah-" she wiped her tears away, and attempted to laugh, "nagiging iyakin na ako."

With that, she smiled at him shakily, and walked towards him. Towards the castle. His breath hitched as she passed him. His heart beating thunderously as he caught the smell of her scent, possibly the last time he would smell the lovely fragrance if he wouldn't speak now.

"Lila Sari.." He called out quietly, she stopped her movements. "Bakit.. Bakit ngayon mo lang ito sinabi? Ano ba ang nangyari kanina para ngayon mo lang masabi ang iyong nararamdaman?"

He could hear her swallowing, "Amarro naman eh.. Pahihirapan mo pa ba ako ngayon?"

"Sagutin mo na lamang ito, pwede ba?"

She breathed out deeply, "Sige. Naaalala mo ba kanina, sa Adjantao? Noong sinabi mo na mahalaga ako sa'yo? Doon. Doon ko naramdaman na ayokong maging mahalaga lamang. Gusto kong mahalin mo ako. Ang galing ko din, 'no? Napakamakasarili ko." She shook her head, "Ngayong nalaman mo na ito, pwede na ba akong makabalik?"

She didn't received any response, her heart ached even more. She continued to walk, but then strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body and turned her to their owner. Amarro.

"Totoo naman na mahalaga ka sa akin, Lila Sari," he whispered, staring directly at her eyes, "Sa totoo lang, napakahalaga mo. Ikaw ay ang aking araw, buwan, mga tala at aking mundo." He kissed her knuckles, "Mahal kita Lila Sari, mahal na mahal kita."

Her eyes widened at his confession, "Amarro.."

"Hindi ko kayang mabuhay nang wala ka. Gusto kong panghabang-buhay ka makasama. Ikaw ang daan sa aking kaligayahan. Lahat ay gagawin ko para sa'yo. Ayokong nakikita kang lumuluha at nasasaktan, lalo na't kung ako ang dahilan nito, kaya tumahan ka na, _e correi_. Ikaw ay ang aking buhay, Lila Sari."

And with that, he closed the distance between them. His lips connected with her soft ones, and their eyes both closed simultaneously. Her lips parted, and his tongue snaked in to dance with hers. Her arm made its way to his nape, and his to her waist.

Amarro pulled away, staring at the marvelous beauty in front of him. He kissed her tears away, and then pushing her head to his shoulder. "E correi diu, Lila Sari."

"E correi diu, Amarro."

He laid down at the grass, and she laid with his arm on her shoulders. They both looked up, appreciating the beautiful view with the twin moon. Deep inside though, Amarro thought that the night sky couldn't be compared to Lila Sari's beauty.

They talked silently, sometimes talking about the past, sometimes the future. She said that she once thought the future would be bleak. It may flourish, but it would be bleak for her. She thought that she would have no one. She described how sad she was when she thought of it, and he just kissed her forehead and a smile appeared on her face.

He whispers how he saw his future with her, with their own child, tucking them in every night, with her singing lullabies to them and him telling them stories. Slowly, her eyes shut close. He watched the rising and falling rhythm of her chest, and he, too, slowly fell asleep. Wrapped in each other's arms, their hearts beat as one under the soft blanket of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To @kweeendiana, @DianaXSari, @BathalangAhas, @mcnealxandree, @DeshnaEnca and @DiwaniMiraaa of Twitter, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
